


Nekobasu

by deerbooty



Category: Homestuck, Referencing????, Tonari no Totoro | My Neighbor Totoro (1988), but characters are
Genre: also im gonna get married to catbus, but in an alternate universe, but really everyone is just great friends in this, im up too late, in the back of mcdonalds, my neighbor totoro, sorry - Freeform, with homestuck instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerbooty/pseuds/deerbooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter the weather, you will <i>always</i> wait for the catbus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nekobasu

No matter the weather, you will _always_ wait for the catbus. 

Even if he does have get an attitude with you sometimes. But that's just him being himself, really. 

So it's probably time to skip to the point.

Your name is John Egbert, and you are waiting for the one and only-- well, not really. There's quite a few catbusses around nowadays, but this one is the only one that you're really good friends with in general. Anyways. The catbus. No, hopefully this is not some weird anime movie that's actually really good. But still. You're waiting.

For the catbus.

In the rain.

Well, at least you're with Vriska. The deer-lady stands next to you, a rather large leaf over her head. It seems to protect her from most of the rain. All that the creature seems to be is just a deer who walks on twos and uses the other pair of front hooves like hands, but, nope. She doesn't have fingers, but her hooves are flexible like that of a human's hand. But, if you squint really hard at her face, it'll show. 

Vriska has eight eyes.

Sure, she only has two that she uses most of the time, but still. The other pairs are closed at the moment, save for two right above her main ones. They're all squinty. Probably helpful in this kind of dark, huh. She's pretty interesting, like a spider-deer-woman of sorts. This, of course, has earned her a nickname.

She doesn't have but a pair of oddly-shaped horns, and they still call her Bambitch.

It's a movie reference. What fourth wall? You cannot find a fourth wall anywhere. 

Probably because it's dark and rainy.

But, you can hear some footsteps sloshing through the mud, and, sure enough, Karkat approaches. His eyes act as headlights as the two mice perched atop his back squeak at eachother. One seems to talk a hell of a lot more then the other, you've noticed. He has a frown plastered on his face, as always, and it's sorta big and creepy.

And you wouldn't have it any way else. 

He growls at the two of you when you approach his side. Huffs, rolls his eyes. You tell him to open the door for you, but to no avail. 

"What's the magic word." His voice is scratchy and aggressive but harmless at the same time.

"How about, yoooooooou open your sesimi so we can ride you into the darkness."

He raises the tufts of fur above his huge eyes for a moment. Processes that, and then. Then he makes this grossed-out face and opens up one of his sides.

"Wow Serket. Get the hell on before I leave without you."

She promptly gets on board, but before you can join her, Karkat closes up again and you can see her smirking on the inside of the bus. You glare at the bitch, then look back over to Karkat.

"Dude, seriously. Pleeeease let me on. It's wet and rainy and I don't like it very much." You huff at him, watching as he gives you a once-over and rolls his eyes. Your blue eyes suddenly light up with excitement as you walk over and pat him on the head. Alright, so he's sorta cute. Like a big furbal, really. He purrs a little, but doesn't smile, the noise masked by the rain.

"Don't make me call you it again."

"You wouldn't dare."

He gales at you, expression serious. You smirk back.

"Oh, I would." It comes out more overly-dramatic then you intended for it to be.

Slowly, the window on one of the sides lowers down to the shape of a door. Knowing you've won, you promptly stick your tongue out at him in the most mature way possible. He sticks his out in return.

The rest of the ride is in silence, save for the little conversations you have with Dave on the back of the bus. It's nice to catch up with him for once.

When the time comes for you to get off, you do so quietly. But, just as you step down, you ever-so-slowly reach over to one of Karkat's ears and whisper.

"Karcatbus."  
______________

He tells you that your bus-riding privileges have been revoked, but you know that he's lying.

_____________

**And even if the rains are pouring down as if someone rung the clouds out on you, you will always wait for the catbus.**

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> hi i probably shouldn't have written this friendfic


End file.
